What Happens in Vegas
by wolfpawn
Summary: Imagine going to Las Vegas with Loki and the Avengers. The next day you wake up in bed and you don't remember the night before. What you notice, though, is a silver ring on your finger, a naked Loki in your bed and a wedding picture with yourself and Loki heavily intoxicated with a gleeful Thor holding you both. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" whispers Loki.


ORIGINAL IMAGINE ** Imagine going to Las Vegas with Loki and the Avengers. While everyone begins to spread themselves out in the town, you and Loki stay close and head to a bar.**

**The next day you wake up in bed and you don't remember the night before. What you notice, though, is a silver ring on your finger, a naked Loki in your bed and a wedding picture with yourself and Loki heavily intoxicated with a gleeful Thor holding you both. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" whispers Loki.**

Your eyes ached as you attempted to open them, your vision blurred as they finally did, the bright light of the sun glaring in the window and onto your face. You shy away from it using your hand to shield your face, rubbing your eyes to try and wake up a bit more. As you pull away your hand, you are convinced you are seeing things, as on it, you notice a small silver ring with intricate designs on your wedding finger. Your mind sifts through your memory bank; however it comes up empty as to how you ended up with it. All you can do is stare at the small piece of metal for several minutes before you seem to compute that you are not alone in the bed.

There is another person right behind you. Their strong and muscular flat chest against your back tells you they are male, his arm around your waist and his very much naked body pressed in close to your equally bare one. You feel his gentle breathes blow against your ear and you wonder how it had taken you so long to notice his presence. You look down and your eyes widen as you realise the man has a ring identical to the one you had spent the previous ten minutes studying on your hand, also on his wedding finger.

Terrified, you turn your head slightly and look behind you, and come face to face with a very serene and peacefully sleeping Loki. The god continued to breathe gently as you tried to prevent yourself from hyperventilating. No matter how hard you tried, you simply could not recall the previous evening. Not wanting to wake him, for reasons you could not even explain to yourself, you turns your head back around and glance towards the bedside locker, as though search for a clock, what you are greeted with, you are convinced stopped time.

It was as though you had been severely winded when you looked over and saw a picture of you both extremely intoxicated, smiling in a cheap naff wedding chapel, you wearing a white dress, and Loki dressed in a Midgardian suit, with Thor, laughing happily embracing you both. You could not help the terrified whimper that escaped you as you processed everything.

"What is it you Midgardian's say? What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Loki whispers behind you.

"Please tell me you remember what happened." Your voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Yes." He chuckled.

"I really don't see how this is funny."

"You mortals cannot recall your drunken actions."

"Seriously not funny Loki."

"On the contrary, it is quite hilarious." He laughed.

"Just tell me what happened."

"I can do better than that." He pulled you to face him and placed his forehead against yours, his emerald green eyes piercing into yours. "You have to close your eyes for this to work." he explained smiling. You were unsure. "Trust me, I am your husband after all." He laughed, you simply groaned, but did as he requested. Everything suddenly came flooding back.

Your job as a whole with the Avengers was to aid Steve, Thor, Loki and on occasion Bucky as they attempted to understand and acclimatise to the 2014 Midgard world. So when they had went to Las Vegas for some S.H.I.E.L.D. related business, or what was left of it at least, you were brought along to ensure the gods did not find themselves in any trouble. When business was done, the team decided to stay the night, the blame for that decision very much lay with Stark unsurprisingly, and a few of the team members split up and went their own ways, mostly to casino's and in Stark's and Barton's case, more than likely a strip club too. You had decided to stay in the MGM Grands Bar not wanting to travel far. Loki had decided to stay there also, as the more he went in public, the higher the probability of someone recognising him and that usually caused issues, especially when you were forced to try and defend him regarding the whole New York thing, which you now knew was due to the fact Thanos had tortured him into committing, but not all were so forgiving.

Thor decided to stay close as well, not wanting to have to entertain himself in a new city, and for some reason, only known to the Norns as Thor would put it, you decided to partake in a drinking game with the two of them. Needless to say, you were not as tolerant of alcohol as a couple of gods, but they too succumbed to the effects of their drinks after a while, and for some reason, even alcohol could not be blamed for, you and Loki decided to listen to suggestions from Thor.

Having been on Midgard on and off for five years, Thor had seen and experienced many Midgard things, one of which that he personally adored, were movies. In many of them, people referred to getting hitched in Vegas, a concept he had not understood, so when drunk, he recalled the statement and asked you what it meant. So like the inter terrestrial tour guide you had been paid by Stark to be, you explained the long associated tradition of shotgun weddings and the city of Las Vegas to the thunder god. He and Loki refused to believe it were so easy to get wed, having been used to the Asgardian method which included formal betrothals and extravagant long planned out ceremonies. At some stage Thor had demanded you prove it, and since he was happily in a relationship with Dr. Foster, he suggested you and Loki do it, as the trickster prince apparently had a soft spot for you, if Thor was to be believed, and for some reason, you agreed to the ridiculous request.

Sure enough, in true Vegas cliché fashion, there was a wedding chapel not far from the hotel, and after minimal paperwork, a few overly abused wedding vows and a magical change of clothes and creation of rings thanks to a severely inebriated Loki, you were wed to the prince.

Loki broke contact with you then and your eyes opened. "Oh. My. God." You muttered. "Why, why did you let that happen? Have you any idea what this means?" he just looked back at you grinning at your mini panic attack. "You really don't give a shit do you?"

"Well I am the God of mischief my pet, as you well know. No one need know of our little fun."

"Thor knows, so effectively, we may as well have taken out a two page spread in the New York Times!" you retorted, which of course, Loki could not argue, he knew his brother better than you. "And Stark's lawyers will have to deal with a divorce slash annulment."

"What's an annulment?" his curiosity peaked.

"When a marriage is considered invalid. So in essence it never happened." You explain. "Does you not being from Earth count?" You wonder aloud. You had no idea how to explain this to the rest of the Avengers, legally, by the state of Nevada; you were married to one of the most hated men in all Nine Realms. Looking around, you find what you suspected was the marriage certificate behind the photo. Reaching forward you pull it out and look at it. "Yep. A fully legitimate marriage cert. Wonderful." You voice expressing it was anything but.

You shifted around a bit and stopped suddenly feeling something sticky between your legs. "Loki."

"Mmhmm?" He seemed to be falling back asleep completely unfazed by everything.

"Did we, em?"

"Did we what?"

"Did we?"

"Consummate the marriage?" He completed the sentence; you could hear the smile on his face as he talked.

"Oh dear God." You groaned again, taking his tone as confirmation.

"For one who shows little interest in deities usually, you like to call upon them a lot in bed." He commented matter of factly. "If it makes it any better, I can see the appeal of you Midgard women now." He smiled.

"This could not get any worse."

"Not so, it could have been Stark that you had done this with, or the soldier, I dare say he would recite poetry to you as he bedded you, and cry as he spilled within you."

You could not help but laugh. "Fine, it could be worse." You admitted. "I am going to get breakfast, I won't be able to think my way out of this mess until I have some coffee." You get out of the bed, covering yourself with a sheet to prevent the God from seeing you.

"Why are you doing that? I have seen you in all your naked glory in most possible angles. Which leads me to ask, why do you dress so conservatively? You are truly ravishing under all those clothes you insist on wearing." You blush profusely.

"Not funny."

"I do not think it a laughing matter, as your husband, I feel it wise to inform you that you should dress better, you are too beautiful to be hidden under such oversized garments. I shall have to rectify that when we get back to New York." He commented.

"Please leave my clothes alone. I thought you were possessive and hated people at your toys."

"You are not a toy. So what of this annulment thing?"

"I am dealing with this as soon as the plane hits the tarmac in New York." You state.

He pulled your hand and you stumbled back onto the bed. "Well now, if that is the case, we are still in Las Vegas." He pulled himself up so that his naked body was above you as you lay on the bed, legs opening as far as they could unconsciously to allow him better access. "What an obedient little mortal wife you are, such a pity we could not let this last longer." He pushed his lips against yours as he leant down and aligned himself against your still wet and stretched core, you wrapping your legs around him willingly.


End file.
